Keane For a Break
Summary We begin this adventure with a distraught and recently dumped Ms. Keane, a down-in-the-dumps Mojo, and a now-able-to-change-eye-color-on-a-whim Miyako. The distraught Mojo decides to take his lovely Mojo Robo in order to steal a banana. When the girls appear and complain about his disregard for the cleanliness of the city, Mojo’s gives up the entire time. The poor monkey attempts to commit suicide, or as close to that as the show will allow, but is saved in time by Blossom. He begs them to punish him, since he considers himself an absolute failure. The ever positive Bubbles tries to cheer him up with a very wise thought: “To despise oneself and give up is like losing to oneself.” Buttercup reminds her of Mojo’s intentions, thus changing her advice to: “There are some things in life you just have to let go!” Maybe Ms. Keane could benefit from this. However, the still pleading monkey is left literally hanging. As he makes his way down the streets, and the worried Puffs trailing him, he comes across a magazine advertising a hot spring. Ms. Keane shows up at this point and reveals her problems with Ueno. Mojo is ecstatic at this news, causing Keane to enter super freaky mode, as she sees her unhappiness pleasing to him. After that little moment, she says she wants to go to a hot spring to heal her broken heart, and Mojo asks if he may come along. Buttercup can’t believe it, but the other two think this is some rather juicy stuff. They take a train to Nikkou, but Mojo’s consumption of fried shrimp brings back painful memories of Ueno. Mojo calms down Ms. Keane and the two enjoy their meal, while the girls ride along outside. Poor Buttercup has to wait as Blossom and Bubbles watch the events before them unfold. When they arrive at Nikkou, Mojo tries to cheer up Ms. Keane, but this only causes her to remember Ueno again. Afterwards, they go into the city, where monkeys have begun harassing the tourists there. As Mojo prepares to defend his lady, the simians tell Mojo that they were inspired by his attempts at conquering the world and also congratulate on his acquisation of a “fine lady.” The girls watch all this but fly off after a group of monkeys steal their food. With the girls out of the way, the monkeys lead the couple to a secret entrance of a hotel. Once there, Mojo builds up the courage of asking Ms. Keane if she would like to live with him there. I mean, if she has no problems with mole people, I don’t see how a monkey could be a problem. Unsurprisingly, she agreed, thus killing a part inside me. Mojo decides to show Ms. Keane his true form, whatever that means, but before he could, a drillmobile pops up and Ueno is kicked out, landing into the arms of the now elated Ms. Keane. They depart and leave Mojo in absolute shambles, and he decides to go on all-out destruction modes. The worried monkeys contact the girls, but they are furious that the same monkeys who lured them away are now asking for their help. They quickly get rid of each non-human primate in the area, and Mojo goes back to his rightful place in his lair. Character Appears Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji / Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara / Buttercup Mojo jojo Miss Keane Ueno-kun Ken Kitazawa Professor Utonium Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut Category:Anime Category:Season 2